


Falling apart

by fadedlikethelilac



Series: Benevolent [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, F/M, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no such thing as a benevolent demon. Demons are Evil. There is however such thing in as a demon madly in love, unfortunately some of them are still insanely dangerous.</p><p>Dave is adorable and in love,<br/>Jade is excitable, and sad...<br/>Dirk is insane...<br/>And Jake,<br/>Jake is just very very angry.</p><p>(probably discontinued)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catchup

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a rp I did. All night, so worth it. I now have 12,000 word worth of story to be edited and posted, and I am attached to universe, I have no idea how that happened.
> 
> (I kinda lost interest in this sorry, hopefully you'll be seeing some more interesting stuff from me in the future.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah since I'm messing around with this account, this peace was written first, but comes second, so this chapter is just the vague information about what's already happen.

Normally Demons move from place to place, forever followed by hunters. They leave a wake of dead and destruction behind them. They feed on human souls ripping them from their still living bodies. This is exactly what the Strilondes do. Right up until Dave meets Jade, the Human he’d do anything for.

Problem number one: demons need to move around if they don’t want the hunters to catch up with them. Problem number two: Jade, Her brother Jake, and their cousins Jane, and John are all demon hunters.

Dave comes up with a plan. He’ll stop feeding on souls, there are other ways to feed some of them more socially acceptable than others. For reasons of their own the others decided to embark on this little experiment. Is it possible for a demon to live without killing?

That was six months ago, and the answer appears to be yes. Rose is known in pretty much every restaurant or café in the area as the world’s biggest bitch, feeding on the hatred and frustration she evokes. Roxy spends all her time in bars, either drinking or flirting. Dirk is the biggest pain in the hunters’ sides. And Dave? Dave is slowly starving to death, but it is worth it right?

As for the hunters they’ve gotten used to the idea of a family of benevolent demons living in the area. Well three benevolent demons and Dirk, his threats are to be taken seriously, but the guy doesn’t do any really damage, and he’s near impossible to kill.

Perhaps peace is possible, maybe it will all work out….


	2. My word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... it was never going to last.

Jade gripped the shopping bags tightly, hurrying through the narrow gap between two buildings she was almost back at the apartment. Almost.

“Hello again Jade…”

Jade Jumped, and she’d been so close. Oh, it was actually just one of the Strilondes, a benevolent family of demons that had been stay in their area for a while. “Hi Dirk!”

“Got your rifle with you today” The Demon grinned. There was something about the grin that set her on edge.

“Um, no…” She took half a step back. “I was just headed home from the store, why do you ask?”

“Oh good. I honesty find it much easier to...” He flashed his fangs briefly, “How can I put it, steel someone’s soul, when they are not trying to fill me with salted bullets.

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me didn't you?”

“You know how close I am to my apartment, I could scream and Jake would hear me.”

“Yes do that, I'm sure that'll be fun. What do you think?”

Jade ran back towards the apartment block, screaming for Jake.

Dirk Flashed stepped, catching her by the arm.

“Go ahead call for Jakey,” The demon grip her arm, there was no way she was getting back to the apartment block. “But you, are staying right here.”

“Let me go, Dirk.” She tried and failed to escape.

“I don't know. Having a hostage for when Jake arrives seems like a pretty good idea to me. Knowing him, he will be armed.”

“JADE!”

Jake came around the corner at a dead run. “Let her go, Strider!” He levelled the twin pistols at the demon.

The demon held her with one hand, the claws on his other hand poised near her throat.

“Look what I found Jake.” The evil grin crept across this face. He was enjoying this.

“Let. Her. Go.”

“Or what? If I let her go now you'll just have a clean shot.”

“If you let her go, I won't shoot”

“Oh yes, like I believe a word of that. Humans lie. Humans always lie.” He dragged a claw across her throat. He didn’t leave as much as a scratch, but Jake know how sharp those claws where. “And if I don't?”

“I will.

He scrapped his claws lightly across her throat. “Through Jade? That's cold.”

“I still have a clear shot at your head, and I have salt rounds,” Jake said, trying to stay calm.

“Ohh, that sounds painful.” His voice was mocking, like the idea of a salt filled bullet going through this skull really didn’t bother him. “Won't kill me though, and you know it Jake.”

“I don't care about killing you at this point, I just want Jade safe.”

“I see, well then it seems that we might want to try coming to some sort of arrangement them.”

“Fine, what do you propose?”

“Hmm, well, how about you drop the gun, and I'll swear to let her go.” This was more or less the same agreement Jake had offered just the other way around. “I'm a demon, you know my word is bound to the letter.”

Jake lowered the guns carefully to the ground and kicked them to the side. “There, now let Jade go.”

Dirk let Jade go, completely ignoring her, she never had been his target. He flash stepped catching Jake around the throat before the hunter could react. “To the letter, you really need to listen more closely.”

“What are you doing?!”

The Demon smirked. “Jade, just don't touch the gun please. I'd hate to have to rip out this guy’s throat so I can deal with you. And Jake, just don't move too much, these claws are sharp.”

“Jade. Get back to the apartment, call John and Jane.”

“Oh yay, more hunters.” Sarcasm dripped from the demon’s words, but he didn’t much mind what Jade did.

“They'll keep you safe, okay?”

“Oh, how thoughtful. It’s cute how you’re worried around her.”

“Shut up, demon.”

“Goodbye Jade, say hello to the others for me. Oh and thanks for calling Jake down, made this so much easier than I ever thought it would be.”

Jade left, leaving the two bags of groceries where they had fallen.

“What, are you going to eat my soul or something?”

“I'm not sure, it feels almost as if I cheated this way. Though I'm sure your soul will taste just as good.”

“I still won.”

“Oh? Because you kept your precious little sister safe?”

“Jade is safe now.”

“Adorable, I'm sure with you out of the picture she'll be so much harder to kill.”

“And I know she'll end up with a vendetta against demons and next time she finds you, you're going straight to hell. Like the Eren Jaeger of hunters.”

“Oh yes. A cold heartless Jade, a little girl hardened by the loss of her brother. Devoid of all emotion that knows nothing but the hunt, seeking out her vengeance. I would just _hate_ to have that on my conscious.”

“I still kept her safe, and you've pretty much dug your own grave.”

“Oh Jake, You really think death frightens me? I think you should be the one worried. What if... What if I didn't kill you here and now?” A simple idea. An aggressive threat, and way to close to the truth of what he wanted.

“Huh?”

“What if I simply turn you, then I don't know…”

“You wouldn't.” Jake had frozen, that was a fate worse than death.

“…left you to figure it out, either you kill her or she kills you.” He grinned, at the fear he feel in Jake.

“And even if you did, I wouldn't harm Jade.”

“Oh? And why is that Jakey? Why wouldn't I do something like that?”

“You wouldn't because I'd kill you.”

“How? Oh you means as a demon? You really don't know much about us do you?”

“What, demons can't kill demons?”

“Oh no, in fighting and similar is quite common. You could try and kill me I guess? Maybe? I don't know it's been a while since a demon's been that stupid.” That at least was half true.

“You'll end up dead anyway.”

“How Jake?” He flexed his claws. “I have had way more experience, and you won't have any of the weapons you're used to.” Actually it would be quite easy for Jake to kill him, all he’d need was surprize and a decent feed.

“If not me, then it'll be Jade who kills you.”

“And when she comes? Oh wouldn't that be fun if you'd never experienced bloodlust before.” He dragged a claw along Jake’s shoulder, dragging his collar down. “This just gets more intriguing as time goes on.”

“I'd never harm Jade, you know that.”

“You’d never harm Jade, but what about the demon that used to be you. Then again depending on how long it is you may not even care. So I guess it wouldn't be that much fun.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh? Hit a nerve did I? Does that scare you? The thought that you wouldn't be you anymore? The thought that you might... Enjoy killing her?”

You said a demon's word is bound to the letter.

Yes, it's true and you know it?”

“So I say right now that I'll never harm a hair on Jade's head or let any harm come to her!”

“You make a bargain never to hurt her so that you never can?” He nodded his head, almost as though he thought it was a decent idea. Then he let out a bark of laughter. “Cute, but you’re forgetting something. Humans lie. Humans always lie.”

“Not when it comes to something like this. Like putting someone else's needs in front of yours, something a demon like yourself would never understand.”

“That's not what I meant, but I suppose you're right. But I mean, a demon is bound by their word. You Jakey are not yet a demon, no binding there.”

“Even if I do turn, there'll still be something left.”

The Demon grinned “Yes, That's what I'm banking on.”

Dirk moved his head, sinking his fangs into Jake’s shoulder, allowing the venom that almost all demons possessed to seep into his veins. He licked the blood away from the wound.

“I guess we shall have to see.”


	3. Never Hurt her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is, well still Jake.   
> Dirk... contemplates.   
> It would seem that the Demons in this Town aren't "Normal"  
> pity the hunters don't really understand.

Jake Grab his shoulder, doubling over from the pain. The vein sept through his veins, followed by burning pain. “The last thing I'll do is let you enjoy seeing anything.” He managed.

“Oh?”

“You know I still wouldn't harm her.”

“For now.”

“Shut up, demon.”

“The things I've seen demons do to get around an oath though.” He gave a short laugh. “You would not believe some of the things I've seen.”

“You're having entirely too much fun with this.”

“What did you expect?” Dirk took a step back watching the transformation.

“Too much for a demon.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow. “Now I'm intrigued. Why?”

“Oh wait, since I'm becoming one I may as well call you just a monster.”

“Oh, you always knew I was a monster. Now you get to be one too.”

“I figured you wouldn't find a loophole.”

“Earlier? That wasn’t a loophole Jake that was a plan. You should trying it some time.”

“I had hoped you'd be a little nicer. But I guess all of you are the same. Exactly the same. No matter how many she became friends with, like your brother, they're all after the same damn thing.”

The Demon smirked. “Oh come now Jake, you must have known she was never anything but a playing piece to me.”

“What?”

“I was always after you, and there she was unarmed. The first thing she does is yell for you. “You drop everything, give up your weapon simply because I said I'd let her go. Well Jake, I let her go, I never had any interest in her. Really Jakey, you humans are all alike.”

“Why come after me? I didn't put bullets through your brother when I had the chance, what more did you want?”

“Who knows, Jake, Who knows?” The demon smiled. “Maybe you’ll get lucky, and Dave will get what he wants, and you and Jade will get to spend eternity together with us.”

“He'll never have her.”

“What a shame that she should die so young.”

“I'll never allow it.”

“Then again, if she really does kill you I suppose that you won't have to watch her grow old and die.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh, is that really the best comeback you've got Jakey?”

“I. Said.” Jake Straightened up, fully transformed.

“And do you think I'm going to?”

Jake lunged at Dirk, grabbing him by the throat. “SHUT UP! SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!”

“Make. Me.”

Jake tightened his grip, and smiled. “I think I'm feeling the bloodlust now.” He threw Dirk into a building.

Dirk grinned. “Fun.” He untangled himself from the brickwork. “Think we'll manage to ‘Accidentally’ kill any bystanders?”

Jake tackled him to the ground. “WHAT DID I SAY?! SHUT UP!”

The pair rolled across the ground, fighting for supremacy. “And... I... said... make me.”

Jake Slammed Dirk’s head against the concrete “I said I would never let any harm come to her and if that means killing both you and your brother then so be it.”

Dirk blinked slightly dazed “When have I ever actually hurt her?” His voice was quieter now, more serious.

“By doing this you have made today officially the worst day of her life.”

“Decent point, but that does not come under the heading of hurt.”

“You made her lose her brother.” The young Demon glared. “What if I do that to you?”

“What turn my brother into some short lived human?” The sarcasm clear in his voice. “Yeah that would really suck.”

“No, I mean kill your brother. He wouldn't be able to turn Jade that way.”

“Why? It's not like I killed hers. No, you're right, she's not quite as stupid as you in that respect.”  
“I want you to feel the same pain she's feeling right now.Even if it won't matter to a monster like you, it'll keep her safe and that's all I need.”

“Oh yes, because killing off the two demons in the area currently, including one that claimed her is going to keep her safe, by all means go head.”

“What do you mean by 'claimed her'?”

“She's his prey. No one else will touch her. That's just basic respect.”

“Then I guess I must be rude, because I won't let him hurt her!”

“Did, I say he would hurt her? Sorry for being misleading earlier. But yeah I really shouldn't go letting you hurt her.

“What does he want with Jade?”

“A Gentleman demon would not speculate.”

“Is there such a thing?”

Dirk let out a bark of laughter, “No. Probably not. What do you think, he wants with your sister?”

“He wants to turn her?”

“More than that I'm sure, but let’s go with that.”

“What do you mean more than that? What more would a monster like him want with my little sister?”

He smirked

“No. He's not allowed to have my sister in any way, shape, or form.”

“Oh, Jakey, that's cute. You still want to protect her from the big bad wolf.”

“It took you that long to notice?!”

“Oh no. I'm simply waiting for you to realise that you a wolf as well now.”

“Then I'll fight all the other wolves to make sure no one so much as touches my sister. AND THAT INCLUDES DAVE! He might seem harmless, but you've let me know just how vile he is!”

“Oh yes, of course, simply because we are creatures of the night we can't be people too.” Dirk flipped them over so he was pinning Jake to the concrete.

“You kill people!”

“So, do you, well sometimes. Certainly not as often, I’ll admit.”

“That's only because we can't save them!”

“But Dave was a demon before.” He smirked “The only thing that changed was you realised he might be interested in your sister in…”

“No!”

“…human ways. Oh no, the horror.”

“No. Nope. He is not allowed to "Like" my sister at all. Not gonna happen.

“I see.” He smirked again. Want about me Jake?”

“What do you mean?”

“Am I allowed to "Like" you?”

“Let me say this in a way you'll understand. The Strilonde family cannot have any relations with mine!”

“And why is that?”

“Well for starters we're a family of hunters and you turned me.”

“Exactly.”

“So there's sort of an eternal grudge thing going on.”

“Not much of a hunter now are you?”

“There's still the rest of my family.”

“Oh yes? I do hear tell that John and Roxy have been getting closer of late.”

“No”

“Is that no, what I hear is wrong, or simply that you refuse to believe me?”

“John is forbidden to be with Roxy. It's the same probability of Dave being with Jade. Zero.”

“I see. I'll believe that about Jane and Rose, can't really see them getting together ever, but hey, who really knows.”

“Not happening either. Like I said, eternal grudge.”

“Eternal. Wonder how true that will stay.”

“Very. I won't allow it. Least of all with Jade.”

“Yes, because you have complete and utter control over her feelings – Oh wait, we already decided we going to turn her into a cold heartless girl, who could never love anyone, sorry I was forgetting”

“You make it sound like she actually likes him. Jade knows better.”

“Give them time.”

“I guess Dave won't get what he wants. At least if Jade can't love, she won't love him.”

“Oh yes, like I said, everybody's happy, and by everyone, I mean, _just_ you. But hey at least she's safe, well as safe as any human ever is.

“Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yeah the next two chapters are just going to be more or the same. Don't worry stuff happens, it's just mostly this kind of dialogue. If I was writing for real, I'd probably cut most of it, but since I'm not. I'm just gonna post another chapter each day, till I run out of stuff and have to slow down.


	4. Second Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh how quickly your tone changes when you realize that you need his help.

Dirk Stood up. Moving away from Jake. There was no point in even bothering right now. “I suppose I must ask the question: What do you plan to do now English?”

Jake scrambled to his feet. “Watch over my sister.”

“Sounds dull, but I expect you don't want company. I just hope you don't get hungry.” A cheap jab he knew, but he was annoyed.

“I don't want you with me, and I did swear to never harm her. Also, I find it slightly disturbing how lightly you took my death threats towards your brother. Who I hate more than ever now.”

“Hey, I didn't say, anything about you hurting her, did I?”

Jake rolled his eyes.

“Though I will point out that Oaths don't exactly work when you make them to yourself, kinda common sense that one, but whatever. I take most death threats from you lightly English.”

Jake attempted to punch Dirk, but the older demon dodged to the side, and the blow landed harmlessly on his arm.

“Next time I see your brother he won't be coming home that night.”

“Oh no I'm so scared.”

“Don't be surprised if he comes home battered and bruised.”

“I thought you said He wasn't coming home at all?”

“Don't be surprised either way. Look, I'm working on my threats, okay!?”

“Okay then I won't be?”

“Screw you.”

“Do I act all surprized if he makes it home unharmed?”

“Yes”

“Okay then right, I shall endeavour to remember that.”

“Good.”

“So anything else you want to warn me about, before you run off?”

“Now I'm going to, um, I dunno, hide in the sewers and wait for Dave or whatever you demons do. Also, yes, this is far from over.”

“Sewers, really okay whatever.”

“I don't know how you monsters function! What am I supposed to do!?”

“Sorry, is that you actually asking me for advice or am I hearing things?” Dirk started to walk away. “Later English, I've got shit to do.”

“Wait, Strider!” Jake ran to catch up with him.

Dirk blatantly ignored him, but it wasn’t like he was walking very fast.

Jake grabbed his arm, dragging his attention back to the new demon. “As much as I hate saying this with every fibre of my being, I need help.”

Dirk Turned back to face the other demon. “Really? And why, should I help you? You had this whole arch enemy thing going on too.”

“Look, I just need help, and you turned me! Take some responsibility!”

“Oh yes, that makes perfect sense.”

“Also I may allow some relations between our families. Just a bit! Like, Dave can speak to Jade, but he can't touch her!”

“As your "enemy" I hardly think simply turning you, then letting you figure stuff out on your own even comes close to out of roll.”

“Look, do you want me to allow them to talk or not?”

“Do I even think you could stop them?”

“Yes.” The conviction in Jakes voice made dirk want to laugh.

“People, Demons that is one thing they have in common, they tend to do what they want to do rather than listen to older siblings.”

“I raised her, I'm keeping her safe and she knows it.”

“Oh yes, so why was she out alone, getting groceries unarmed? She not listen, forgetful? Or are you just complacent.”

“Because last time she brought a gun to the store she was kicked out”

“Whatever.” He stared directly at Jake. “What. Do. You. Want?”

“I want to live.”

“Interesting given the number of times you've a likened being a demon to being dead. If you want me to turn you back, not a chance in hell. I wouldn't even if there was a way.”

“I don't care if I'm a demon anymore, I just want her safe! And I need help with this whole demon thing to do so!”

“Okay, so wait. Let me get this straight. If I don't help you, you're not going to let Dave even talk to Jade but of course, if I don't help you, then you don't have the faintest idea about being a demon, and can't "Keep her safe". Notice a flaw in this plan yet?

“Yes, so if you do help me what do you want?”

Dirk Shrugged half-heartedly, he knew exactly what he wanted. “Nothing you're offering.”

“Just tell me, I'll do almost anything at this point!”

“I really doubt that. Then again you all the fool who accepted a Demon's offer and got exactly what was offered”

“Come on! The only thing that's crossing a line is allowing any more of my family members to get turned! Just tell me what you want!”

The Demon Smirked. “I'm sure we've already addressed this point.”

“What?” Now Jake was confused, what did he want?

“You.”

“You want me? You've already turned me!”

Dirk laughed, “Yes, I did.”

“And?”

“Do. I. Have. You.”

“Oh!” Jake blushed slightly “You meant that you wanted me?” He sighed, but it was something that he prepared to loose, if it meant keeping Jade safe. “Yes, you have me. You can have me.”

“Sometimes, I cannot believe how slow on the up take you are. No I turned you because I want to put up with this mindless arguing for eternity.”

Jake was embarrassed.

“That said, I still don't think its worth, doing that much to get in the way of any plans Dave might have.” The demon shrugged. “Just doesn't seem worth it right now.”

“Please help me!” He was desperate. “I'll leave them alone I just don't want her turned!”

“Fine, on one condition.”

“What?”

“If she decides, for _any_ reason that she wants to be a demon, you don't get in the way then either.”

What even was with that condition, why would Jade ever…“Fine...”

“Well, then I believe we have a deal.”

“Yes we do.”

“Excellent, well then, where to start?”

“The basics?”

Dirk ignored him and continued with his train of thought. “Possibly feeding, but all things considered that's the kind of thing that comes naturally.”

“Do I have to eat the souls of humans?”

He laughed “oh no, feeding is far more complex than that.”

“Oh…”

“Though souls are remarkably nourishing, generally strong emotions: lust, or negative ones, really it comes down to personally taste really.

“So demons eat emotions?”

“Sure,” Dirk shrugged.

“That's a bit odd.”

“Though I wouldn't put it that way, Fear, Hatred, and similar have always been a favourite of mine. Odd, really? I never thought about it.

“So how does one 'eat emotions'?”

Dirk shrugged, he wasn’t exactly sure to answer that. “Think of it like someone just asked you how does one breath?”

“Suck in air, I still don't get it.”

“You can sometimes taste the emotion on the air, and you can feel it making you stronger.”

“So you just hang around a traffic jam for a while and then you're good?”

“Hmm, as a new demon, you probably just want to try it.” He laughed “Hardly strong enough but yes I suppose. You earlier served for quite a decent snack.”

“So my utter rage and worry was a nice snack?”

“Yes.”

“And Jade's fear too?” Jake demanded anger growing.

“Yeah, now you’re getting the idea.”

And it vanished just as fast as it had come, what did it matter now? “So just hang around places of negative emotions?”

“It's a decent way to start yeah. Helps you get an idea for what you like.”

“Okay, good.”

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	5. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk and Jake appear to be on much friendlier terms, well at least the death threats have stopped. 
> 
> And we find out why after all this time the hunters have never managed to find the demon's "Lair"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest this is probably the most boring chapter by far, trust me, it gets way better in the next chapter.

“So I'll assume you don't live in the sewers or whatever?”

“Yeah, no shit. No wonder you never found our "Lair".”

“Your "Lair"? Is that what you call it?”

“No. That's what I'd call it, if it was in the sewers. We just live in a normal house.”

Jake looked surprised. “Wasn't expecting that.”

“I'm guessing you don't want to stay with Jade.” The demon shrugged.

“Yeah, she can't see me like this.”

“You’re welcome to move in if you like.”

“Really? You’d do that?”

“Did you miss the whole "You are mine" part of this conversation, or do simply need to speak slowly and explain everything in extreme detail with you? ... Are you gonna let them think you're dead?”

“I'd rather her think that then find this out, she'd have to decide if she wanted to put a bullet in my head or not. I don't want her to have to make that choice.

“Now that'd be a decent food source... then again not so crash hot if she decides to go with the bullet. Though I'm kind of glad to see you don't want the bullet yourself. It's a start.”

“I really don't.”

“Good.” He smirk.

“So, um, yeah! I'd like to move in.”

“Excellent. I think, progress is being made at least.”

“Um, could you get Dave to keep his mouth shut about this to Jade?”

“Yeah, I'll talk to him. Gonna be weird for him though.”

“I thought it was impossible for anything to be weird with him.”

“No not my point, best case scenario he gets to console her about his brother killing hers.”

“And worst case she shoots him.”

“yeah, see my point, then again depending on your point of view this might not be considered much better so oh well.”

“It could go either way.”

“Yeah, for the record, I'm not going to be happy if she manages a hit.”

“Figured.”

“So, food or house? Or anything else random about demons you want to know?

“Anything else I should know?”

“Don't think so, well apart from the obvious one. Be careful about what promises oaths, ect you make. Cause if you want to break them, you’re going to need to find a way to get approval from the person you made the deal with.”

“Yeah, I sorta learned that the hard way. Okay, good to know.”

“Which part?”

“The last one.”

“The fact that it's rare for us to make a promise without a loophole. Oh, well, to be honest I'd be careful about any deal that sounds like it doesn't have any loopholes.”

“Got it.”

“They tend to be worse, more or less. So yeah, I think that's about it.”

“Okay, good. I still find it a bit hard to believe that you live in a normal house.”

“Really, I still can't believe you never thought about it.”

“Well no hunter ever thought about it. Wait. Does Jade know where you live?”

“I mean hotel rooms, and motels, are a staple for most of the demons that move around, but we've been in the one place for a while so this just makes sense. Hmm, not sure. I doubt it. She and Dave might be close, but she's still your little sister.”

“Yeah. But she'll grow up eventually. Despite the fact that I hate the idea.”

He smirked. “Whatever are you suggesting?”

Jake shrugged, confused. “That she'll one day get married and one day learn the hell of a hangover, what did you think I was suggesting?”

“Okay, now I clearly must question what you think the location of our house has to do with either of those things.”

“My mind wandered, okay!?”

“Okay.” Dirk rolled his eyes.

The two continue in silence for a while before Jake realizes something.

“THE LOCATION OF YOUR HOUSE WOULD'VE BEEN TOLD TO ME!”

“Hmm?” dirk looked up confused.

“BY JADE! IF SHE KNEW!”

“Yes. My point.”

Jake takes a deep breath. “Sorry, I freaked out.

“That would be the main reason for my theory that she doesn't know.”

“Yeah, and if she does, we're all doomed.”

“Neither Dave nor myself, particularly like the idea of you rocking up whenever you feel like it.” The older demon shrugged. “Perhaps, or perhaps, that comes under the heading of reasons to allow me to break my oath.”

“I don't think so.”

“Wish full thinking. So… Food, or house?”

“House, I'm not hungry.”

“Okay, no problem. Also, while I'm thinking about it, I think Hungry for humans and Demons feel different.”

“What do you mean?”

“I'm not certain, it's not like I was human recently”

“Were you human at some point?”

“Hard to remember that far back. Probably.”

“Probably?”

“I wasn't turned like you were. It was different, traumatic, and over a thousand years ago.”

Jake winced. “Ouch.”

Dirk Shrugged. “I exist, and I persist.”

“I'd ask, but I don't think you'd want to talk about it.”

“You think?” Dirk Snapped. “Don't worry about it. Come on, It's this way.” He turned onto a different street leading the way.

“Okay.” Jake followed him.

Dirk turned and walked up the path to a house, almost at random. It seemed just like a normal house.

Jake looked surprised. “It's so... normal...”

“Yup. Strangely enough, it makes us harder to find.”

“I can see why.”

“Which is ridiculously important if you don't play on moving every week, which is, a complete pain. That said, moving does have its advantages.”

GT: “What stopped you?”

Dirk shrugged, plenty of possible answers, some of them Jake didn’t need to know. “You'd take offence if I said you incompetence right? Honestly I don't know. I guess we just decided that staying in one place for a while was worth, cutting back on the easier feeding habits.”

“Really? I always figured it'd be safer to move around, especially in a town that had four damn hunters.”

Well, yeah, obviously. Dirk Thought to himself. But Dave had made up his mind that he was gonna stay here, and we weren’t about to leave him behind. “Yeah, but keeping track of your movements is easy, as is feeding off you sometimes.” Yeah, it was surprizing how much it was being two steps ahead instead of constantly running. There had been a few close calls, and he’d been more scared than he was prepared to admit when Jake had Dave at gun point. But then Dave’s feeding plan had paid off, and things had been getting better.

“Wait, what?”

“Feeding off you? Or the fact that we generally know where you are?”

“Both!”

“Well feeding off you is kind of an obvious one isn't it? I mean how does it feel to know that there is a family of demons harassing you from time to time?”

“I guess, but it sounds like you're stalking us!”

“Umm, yes. Important survival trait right there.”

“Well sometimes it felt like Dave's sole purpose in life was to irritate me. Yours too.

“I wouldn't say sole, but not too far off it.”

“Did you two do it on purpose? Irritating me, I mean.”

“Can't speak for Dave, but in my case that would be a very firm yes.”

Jake Sighed exasperatedly.

“This actually surprizes you?”

“No, not anymore. It would if I didn't know that you ate emotions.”

“Yeah, please tell me you and no longer under the impression that any of us would be particularly likely to kill any of you, unless it was reaching the point where you were a legitimate life threat.”

“Yeah. I'm not.”

“Good, and we'll agree to disagree on the whole turning issue for the time being.”

“Yeah. Let's just refrain from talking about it.”

“I can do that.”

“Talk about it?”

Dirk pushed the door to the house open. “Hey anyone around?” No one responded.

“I guess no one's home.”

“Yeah that's kinda normal.”

“Really? It was the opposite at my old apartment.”

“People always everywhere?”

“There's always someone, since Jade, and Becquerel lived there too.”

“Hmm?”

“But I guess it's the two of them now...”

“Becquerel? Is that the demon dog creature I've seen around?”

“Yeah, Jade loves that dog.”

Dirk laughed quietly to himself. “Okay, so yeah, welcome I guess.”

“Thanks...”

 


	6. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here it is, So what will Jade do when Dave turns up...

Dave stood on the fire escape and knocked on Jade’s window. “Hey Jade. You there?”

Jade was curled up in bed. Bec, and her rifle with her. “Go away.”

“Jade!?” Are you alright?” Dave knocked on the window again, the concern clear in his voice.

She untangled herself, and cautiously opened the window. “You don't know, do you?”

“Don't know what? What happened?” What on earth was wrong with Jade? He had sinking feeling, please no, not that.

“Dirk killed Jake.”

“WHAT????”

“I had to go to the store, and Dirk showed up and...”

“He actually Killed Jake...” It was puzzlement more than anything else… Dirk would never… A million other things sure, but he wouldn’t have, couldn’t have… could he? “What did Jake even do?” Dave paused, maybe that wasn’t the right way the phrase it. “Sorry, I mean…”

“It was my fault, I mean, I shouldn't have gone out unarmed!” Jade was crying again now.

“I can't believe that Dirk would do...” He trailed off he had to get the facts. “Okay first of all, What ever happened it wasn't you fault. And two: What happened exactly?”

“Dirk grabbed me. Jake heard me scream and cam down. He had to let Dirk get him so I could live...”

“...was Jake armed?”

“Yeah. Well he was, Dirk said he had to put down his guns then he’d let me go. And when he did, he grabbed him.”

“...Strange, did you actually see anything after that?”

“No, Jake told me to run and call Jane and John. They haven't arrived yet.”

“Are they on their way, though? What did you tell them?”

“That a demon got Jake and that he said to call them.”

No no no no no, Dave was freaking out more than a little bit. It was too soon, he wasn’t ready. She would never say yes… and he… he couldn’t… “Okay... umm... “

“They said they're on their way, but they’re stuck in traffic.” She sighed, stepping out of the way. “You wanna come in?”

“Yeah, actually.” He climbed in through the window. And jade closed it behind him. He paced the small room. “Okay, so is this likely to be met with retaliation? Who and I kidding here, of course it's going to be...”

“Well, yeah! He killed my brother!” There’s an indignant tone to Jade’s voice.

“He wouldn't have, not with that set up.” Dave was shaking his head refusing to believe what she was telling him.

“What?” Jade watched him, confused.

“It's all happening too soon. I expected to have more time. This isn't fair.” He’s talking to himself more than he is to her now.

“What do you mean?”

“There is no way Dirk killed Jake.” His focus snaps back to her as he tries to explain. “For him to have killed Jake he would have had to have lost control over either himself, or the situation. From what you describe sounds like the pair of you played right into his hand.”

“So Jake might be alive!?” There’s so much hope in her words.

“Yeah, well... alive” His mind raced. “How long ago was it now?”

“About half an hour.”

No, damn, it had been too long. Dirk letting Jake go unharmed, or at least unharmed enough for this not to end in war, was no longer even a possibility. “Maybe? That seems too long though…”

“Maybe what?”

“Something must have snapped?” Once again his words weren’t making much sense to the young hunter. “Damnit, I thought he was going to wait.”

“Wait?”

“Yeah, I didn't think Dirk was going to pull this stunt just yet, he's going to start a flipping war.”

“What stunt? Tell me!”

He looked around, like the room it’s self my hold the answer. He was running out of options here.

“Dave!” She shouted.

“Dirk has probably turned him. At least that's my best guess even the situation, and the time.”

“What...?”

“Jake has probably been turned into a Demon by Dirk.”

She sunk to her knees. “Oh my God.”

Dave knelt on the floor in front of her, and put his hands on her shoulders. “Look no, it's not that bad.”

“What am I supposed to do now?!”

“I really don't know.” He paused, “What do you want to do?”

“I don't know any more I'm just...” The tears started welling up in her eyes.

He had no idea, himself, but he tried to console her. “Look. No Jade... It's going to be alright.”

He hugged him appreciating the effort. “Why would Dirk do that?”

He wrapped his arms around her. “I don't know.” It was an outright lie. He knew exactly why Dirk had turned Jake.

“It makes no sense! What did we ever do to him? We left you alone!”

“Yeah... and until now we've never really done much that warranted your attention.”

“This won't end well, will it?” He turn her head up to face him.

“It might, I mean I can see the end, I just don't know how to get there anymore.”

“I don't know if I want to know what will happen now.”

“No kidding.” He looked sad, “We should probably just go back to moving around avoiding hunters, and feeding properly...”

“I don't want you to go...”

“I don't want to go, but I don’t think I have a choice.” He paused, thinking. “Come with me.”

“Go with you?”

“Yeah, come with me. We can go now before Jane and John get here.”

“Can I bring Bec?”

Dave glanced down at the dog. “Sure I don't see too much probably with it, might make finding somewhere to stay harder, but we'll make it work.”

“Okay... I'll leave with you!”

He let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, grab anything you want to take, not too much maybe just a change of clothes, we need to get out of here before they others arrive. You get me. I get the feeling it'll be hammer and fork first with those too.”

“Okay I'll get packing!” She started packing clothes and ammo. “Where exactly will we be going?”

“No idea. I wanna find out what the hell dirk was thinking before we do much else.”

“Okay. You wanna use my phone or...”

“We'll drop by the house if that's okay with you.”

“Yeah. It's okay if we do that.” The Finished shoving stuff in the bag, and slipped it onto her back. “I'm done packing. I'm bringing a rifle and some money too.”

“Okay, sounds good. He paused. “So umm, front door?” He was so used to using the window. It meant to he could see Jade without alerting Jake to his presence in the house. That Human never really trusted him.

“Yeah, I don't think I could get him through the window.” She grabbed Bec’s leash and attached it to the dog’s collar. “C'mon boy!”

He led the way down the stairs. “I think for the first I am actually glad we're close by. I really don't want to be out on the street right now.”

“Neither do I, we might run into Jane and John, and that wouldn’t be good.”

“Yeah, this probably wouldn't look good.” He stated running, Jade and Bec, following close behind.

“You never told me where you lived!”

“Yeah, looks like now you get to find out. I'd ask you not to tell Jake, but I doubt that's going to be an issue.”

“Yeah...”


	7. Tell her I'm dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is stupid somethimes

Daveleft Jade standing on the Lawn and pushed the door open to the house. “Dirk? You here? You had better be.” He walked through the house looking for the other demons.

Jake was standing in the living room. “Dave?” 

“Jake, yay, awesome you're still alive and shit.” The sarcasm was very clear in his voice. He growled low in his throat. “Where is my idiot brother?” 

“He's upstairs! Is Jade with you?” 

“Yeah, close thing though.” 

“Don't tell her I'm here!” 

Dave growled again, obviously annoyed with the situation. “This is the bit where you say you want her to think your dead, and I say shit, right?” 

“She can't see me like this!” 

“You intend to keep that up forever?” “Forever is a hell of a long time, you know that right?” 

“Optimistically, I'd rather just keep her safe!” 

“What on earth does keeping her safe even entail? because somebody” He raised his voice, still talking to jake, but he wanted Dirk to hear. “Just decided to start an all out war.” 

“Making sure she doesn't get hurt! As long as she's here I can keep her safe!” 

“But... your not going to let her see you now that's a cool trick.” Dirk walked back down the stair interrupting the conversation between the demon and the former hunter. “Sup?” 

Dave punched him in the face without a second thought. “Why the hell did you do that? The plan was to wait?” 

“Wait?” 

Dirk took a step back, effected by the punch but not hurt. “opportunity arose I took it.” He said it matter of fact. 

“What. The. Hell. A heads up would have been nice. A note. Anything.” 

“You were in on this too?!” Jake shocked and confused. 

“Instead I get Jade in tears and the apparent message that you killed Jake.” He turned to Jake, partially covering. “In on this in on this? I didn't fucking know anything about it till ten minuets ago. Oh and we've got vengeful hunters after us now, thanks for that, BOTH of you.” 

“I did it to keep her safe!” 

“Safe safe, thanks to this moron there is no ‘safe’. I have spent the last how many months practically staving myself, and for this. really?” 

“Wait, were you planning to do something to Jade?!” 

“Planning, is not quite the write Word, English.” 

Jake looked confused. 

“and I will point out that despite this mess, I have not "done" anything.” 

“Then why is Jade here?” 

“See, now that's where it gets complicated. You probably missed the whole vengeful hunters thing, some people would rather not be in this area when they find out exactly what's going on.” 

“You're taking her away?” 

“Basically, that's the plan. I'm getting out, she's coming with. It’s not exactly like she's got much here for her, especially if you going to continue to play dead.” 

“Just out of curiosity, she's coming of her own accord?” 

“No shit, What exactly do you take me for?” 

“Well Dirk let me know of your intentions with my sister!” 

“I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that, but right now, my plan is not to do a romeo and Juliet and end up dead.” 

“I mean to turn her.” 

Dave is a little edgier now. This is not something he wants Jade to hear. But she’s still waiting outside with the dog. “In theory, yes. But not the way this Jerk goes about it. She's still human, I didn't snap and bite her the second I found out what was going on. If that's not good enough for you, too bad.” 

“Yeah that's okay, I just don't want her to be turned against her will.” 

“Once, again thanks a lot for taking me for this jerk.” He jabbed his thumb in the direction of Dirk. 

“Dirk?” 

He glared at his brother. “I have spent 6 months, on this, not eating properly. The plan was to wait until they could actually see that demons weren't that bad.” 

Dirk just shrugged like he really couldn’t care less about Dave’s opinion on the matter. “It was taking to long besides I was right about the extent of your relationship with jade.” 

“You were right? My foot you were right. You just hoped that I'd give in and turn her the second it looked like everything was falling apart.” 

“What do you mean, extent of your relationship with Jade?” 

Dave let out an overly dramatic sigh. “I shall repeat in simpler terms for those who were not aware, Jade and I have been growing closer, over the last few months, to the point where when I said I should go back to moving around, she ask me not to go. I asked her if she would come with me, and she said yes.” 

“So you aren't dating her behind my back like I feared?” 

“I don't know, you'd have to ask her that one. I don't even get half your human terms sometimes, we’re not fucking if that’s what you’re asking.” Really he was just making shit up, because he really doesn’t know what to call his relationship with Jade. 

“Again, can't have her seeing me like this!” 

“Fine, what ever you're loss, maybe we'll catch yup with you so other time.” 

“Where are you two going anyway?” 

Dave shrugged. “Somewhere with food and fewer hunters.” Jake tensed slightly, it was barely noticeable but Dave picked up on it. “Relax, I won't feed off Jade, least not like that, and I won't let her see when I do, kay?” 

Jake didn’t exactly relax, but he pretended that nothing was wrong. “If you want my advice, head over to LA. Barely any hunters there.” 

“I really can't tell if that's a trap or not. Then again, I'm dragging your sister with me, so sending us into a trap is probably not your brightest move.” 

“Yeah, why would I do anything that would end in Jade getting hurt?” 

“No clue.” Dave paused before continuing. “You realise that hiding what you are will hurt her right? What on earth am I supposed to tell her?” 

“Tell her that I died. And that I want her to move on.” 

“Okay, fine. Anything else you wanna say to me.” 

Dirk smirked. “Good luck.” 

“Not you.” Dave snapped. 

“Yes, tell her that if she gets hurt I'll claw my way out of the grave and kill whatever's responsible! And tell her I'm sorry.” 

“Yeah sure, it'll make perfect sense how I got all these messages from her already dead brother.” 

“Just do it.” 


End file.
